Journey Back Home
by ExoticFairyTail
Summary: A new family has moved into the small town of South Park. Everyone seems to be enjoying it...except for Callie. With her heart still in California, Callie will do all she can to go back to life she once loved, no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh wow! My first fanfic! I hope that whoever stumbles upon this will see some potential in it and will continue to read! I apologize if nothing really makes sense. More will be explained later so for now, enjoy! _**

"Oh kids look! We finally made it! Oh isn't this house just absolutely gorgeous!?" screamed my hyperactive mother, awakening me from my slumber. I open my eyes to piles of snow stacked onto the sidewalk, certainly different than the clear, sunny streets of California. My super, ultra, mega, nerdy twin Cassidy, however, seems to be enjoying everything as she presses her nose against the car window, ogling every orifice of this god forsaken town and saying how much its better than California and blah blah blah. Honestly, I wish she'd just shut her trap.

My father places the car in park and Cassidy practically leaps out of the car with my mom right behind her. I still stay seated, looking at everything with distaste. My father fixes some paperwork in his seat and looks in the middle mirror to meet my eyes. I quickly turn my head to avoid his gaze. "Callie." I do my best to not stare him down. "Callie. Look at me." I can feel his piercing gaze through the mirror and turn my head slowly toward to stare back at him. "Look Callie. I understand that you miss California and all your friends and the life you lived there. However, think of this move as a new slate. To forget about the past and all the bad stuff that happened-"

"DAD. I don't want a new slate. I was happy there! I loved my life in California with all my friends! All the bad stuff that happened was going away and now, because of this move, I have nothing to look forward to!"

"Oh c'mon Callie, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends and-"

"NO I WON'T DAD!" I screamed at my dad with tears streaming down my flaming, red cheeks. "I wasn't able to make any friends until after I went to juvenile hall! Before that Dad, I would come home crying because of all the bullying and torment! Face it Dad, I'm going to be miserable and it'll be all your fault!" With that, I unbuckle my seat belt and angrily push the car door away. I hear my dad sigh as I slam the car door and run inside the bare house. All there is in the house are bunch of boxes, randomly stacked and placed in different rooms. I climb and trip over boxes as I head my way toward the stairs.

"Callie?" I stop midway and turn toward my sister. She was holding a box labeled "Kitchen Utensils" that was twice her size.

"What?" I snapped back at her, tears still streaming down my face. Cassidy began to shift around and found a place to settle the box down. Realizing what she's about to do, I whip my body 180 and run up the stairs, creating an echo effect. I hear a similar pair of footsteps behind me as I reach the second floor and find a room to hide in. I see a door wide open and tumble myself into the room. I close the door and look around where I'm hiding. The walls are painted with a bright, golden yellow that automatically brightens up the room, along with a giant window that also allows light to enter the room. The only thing in this room is a box with no visible labels. I go toward the box and begin rotating it. Nothing. After moments of contemplating it, my curiosity peaks and I open it, hoping it's nothing of my sister, because if she catches one thing out of place, BOOM, the world will soon meet its end.

However, after rummaging through the contents of the box, I realized that everything had belonged to me. All my memories flooding back to me as my eyes glaze over all the items. I finally notice something fluffy on the bottom and pull it out without ruining the other artifacts. It was a stuffed tiger plush that still had some life into it. It's orange and black fur still maintained soft and warmth as I place it against my chest. I feel something around its neck and, when I pulled away from me, there seemed to be a golden star shaped locket. I push the side to open and tears well up at the bottom of my eyes as I read the message that was inscribed:

_Hey Tiger! Don't forget to be a ferocious feline while you're gone ;) – Missy_

I reread the phrase over and over again until the tears have completely blurred my vision. I pull the plush close to me again and I fall onto my side with my long brown hair draping over my wet face. I eventually fade out to black with my memories keeping me warmth with a distant echo of a door banging behind me.

**_Well tha_****___t's it for chapter one! Sorry for it being short. I'll try to make it longer and better next time :) More will be revealed so stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my goodness, finally the next chapter is out! Hopefully this will explain a little bit about their family (though it may raise up more). Without further ago, here's Chapter 2!**

_I was placing a golden star necklace around my neck when I hear my name resonating throughout the halls. I open the door to hear my name once again. I find my pair of black boots with white rhinestones by the stairs and slide down the railing to go into the kitchen, where my family awaits for me. Upon my entrance, they all look over to me, my parents with saddening smiles while Cassidy has puffy eyes that were forming constant tears._

_"Ah there you are Callie! Take a seat. We need to tell you something very important." said my dad in a mourning type voice, his arm pointing to the chair right next to Cassidy. I stare him down with cautious eyes as I find my way to the chair and sit down with crossed arms, not showing them my hesitance._

_"What's this all about Dad? What's going on?" _

_My dad looks my mom for a second before he places his gaze back onto me. " Well Callie, you see, due to my benevolent actions at my job, my bosses decided that they want me to be in a better position so.."_

_"So what, Dad? Just get to the point!" I yell at my father. Everyone at the table began shifting and moving in their chairs with uncomfortable expressions. I hear Cassidy whimpering a bit before she released a bucket full of tears. "What's going on!? Why Cassidy crying!? Tell me!" I screamed as I shift my eyes back and forth from their discomforting faces. _

_They look at each other once more, nod, and then turn their attention toward me. "Well, Callie," my dad sighed, looking as if he was trying words that wouldn't make me upset. "Since I'm going to be a different position, my office will be relocated to South Park, Colorado. So, to place it in simpler terms... we're..."_

_Time felt like it had stopped. My parents' movements were slow and blurry but contained no sounds. The background noise of my sister's crying was gone. The only sound I could hear was my heart beating against my chest rapidly. Soon, other things began to start making noise and moving more quickly until everything returned back to normal and I snapped back to reality. My parents and Cassidy looked at me with worried expressions. My eyes shift to their faces until they settle down toward my clenching than unclenching hands. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I jumped down from my chair and ran out the door. I jumped over the stairs that were placed in the front and continued to run. My name resonated through the wind but that didn't stop me. _

_After a few blocks, I see the familiar driveway that winded up and led to a mansion that was spread out for miles. I run to the front door and bang my hand against the polished pine door. A few bangs later, my best friend Missy opens up and stares at me with worried blue eyes._

_"Callie, you look like a complete mess. Like you just ran a marathon. What's going on?" she asks me, with a tone of concern. I stay silent for a while, trying to control my flowing tears and heavy breathing. _

_Once my breathing began to die down, I look straight into her piercing, sky blue eyes. "Missy... I'm... moving..."  
_  
My eyes shot open. I adjust to the scenery around me, trying to figure out where I am. The last thing I remember was inside a bare, yellow room with only a box placed in the middle. Although these walls were painted yellow, the room was filled with a variety of furniture that I soon recognize to be my own. I even notice that I was sleeping on my own bed and not the floor, though both do feel the same.

Suddenly, I hear a few light knocks against the door before it was opened slowly. I roll onto my other side and see my sister leaning against the door, holding onto the doorknob.

" Oh you're awake! We were so worried about you Callie!" my sister said with plastic smile smeared on her face.

"What happened... What's going on...?" I asked her with what seemed like a frog stuck and yelping in my throat. I prop myself up onto my elbow and look at her.

"Oh well, after a few hours, we were able to get the door open and we saw you on the floor, holding onto a plush. We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. We thought it was just another one of your 'episodes' and found a way to put you in your bed, where you've been sleeping like a rock! You didn't even hear us put your other furniture in!"

"Ho.. how long have I been out.."

"Oh, about 4 days."

"4 DAYS!?"

Cassidy nodded "Oh yea! Your longest episode yet!"

With that, I jumped out of my bed, push past my sister, and look through the second floor rail bars that expose the front of the house on the first floor. What was once a room being completely bare with only boxes scattered around was now transformed to be a completely furnished room that mirrored the one back in California. I stood there in complete and utter shock with how quick they were able to do that. Back in California, it took people weeks, maybe months to even have a box removed out of the way. But in only 4 days, there wasn't a single box in sight. At least, not in that room.

"Oh doesn't it look wonderful! We all worked so hard! There only lies a few boxes in Dad's office and my room but other than that, we're good."

"But ho..how...?" I stuttered out of my cracked, dry mouth.

"Why, all of the neighbors and some people in town helped us. They saw that we were struggling and decided that they would help us. Aren't they so nice?"  
After gawking at everything, I comport myself and walk toward the stairs to head downstairs. I'm about to go down the steps until I hear the piping of Cassidy.

"What's up now?"

"Oh well, I forgot to mention that you should get yourself ready for some guests that are coming later."

I fully turn toward her. "Already? Who?"

A huge smile appears on her face. "Why, the Marshes! We invited them over for dinner tonight. Isn't that just wonderful!?"

Upon hearing the Marshes name, all senses became numb and my joints locked in place. Suddenly, a veil of black swept by me and I fell back into a pit of darkness.

**AN: So many more unanswered things that will be answered later on! And also, finally we get to a familiar name in the South Park franchise, though it does end up with her blacking out again. Hopefully, the upcoming chapters won't end like this XD Oh and also, just to clear things up because I might not explain it later, Callie does have ****narcolepsy, which explains her sleeping for four days. I do apologize for not really making it clear so hopefully that explains some things. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a few months. Jeez, I've been so busy! Anyways, I hope you like it and support this :) Thank you for checking it out and taking the time to read it! **

"Callie! Callie! Oh my god, oh my god! Mom! Mom!" My eyes began fluttering at the sound of her annoying screams that were fluctuating left and right. In the mist of opening of my eyes, I see Cassidy running in circles with her hands scratching her twisted face. I raise my arm up and clutch her jacket. She suddenly stops and turns toward me with tears in her eyes. I start to pull myself up until Cassidy attacks me back to the ground with what she calls a 'bear hug'. It should be called " Let me squeeze the living shit out of you until you die" hug. " Oh Callie, I was so worried about you!" I look at her with menacing eyes. " Get off of me." " Oh Callie I'm so excited to see you up again!" " GET OFF OF ME." " Oh gosh I'm really happy that you're up! And-" " GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I FUCKING STAB YOU!" With that, she shut up and started to loosen her grip on my neck. Once I can move my arms freely again, I push her out of my way and get up to my feet. I smooth out my clothes to their formal condition and look up to meet her stare. We lock eyes for a second before I spin on my heel and walk back to my room. I hear her smirk in the background as I'm walking back. " By the way, make sure you look your best for your little BOYFRIEND Callie! Hahahahaa!" Her laugh sickens my stomach to the point where I want to puke. On her face of course. I roll my eyes and flip her off with my left hand. Her laughter becomes louder and I swear she may have fallen since I heard a thump after I closed my door. Good. I walk to my closet and look for something to wear. In the corner of the closet , I notice the door to my special closet with the big lock glistening with the light. Probably with Stan coming over I may have to open it. Scratch that. I WILL have to open it up once I see his ugly face. I look back to the hanged clothes and decide what to wear. After a few moments of pushing clothes back and forth, I decide on a purple shirt with the Eiffel tower on the front and lace crossing the back and skinny jeans with a pair of black converses. I face the mirror and start making silly faces. I start twirling on my heel, making a variety of poses as if I was a model and a fashion diva. An awesome one though. Not like those sticks that parade the runaway and act like they are hot shit. Please, if I wanted to see a stick, I could just go outside and look at a tree. They're filled with them. And they actually look good. After testing out my model status, I go to my desk where both my makeup box and computer lie, ready for immediate use. I pull up iTunes and blast out _Streets of Gold_ by 3oh!3. Maybe not one of their best albums but certainly one to get Stan and Cassidy off my head. At least for a little while. Opening up my makeup box, I take out the necessities and head off to my mirror. After a while of dealing with my indecisiveness , I decide on purple smoky eyes with a light pink to bring out the deep purple. Once I'm done with the entire makeup process, I twist my hips left and right to make sure I look decent enough. As I was grabbing my makeup from the ground, the album finishes and iTunes shuffles my music and plays _Pain_ by Three Days Grace. I begin to feel every note vibrating through every nerve in my body, making me remember the numerous hours I spent trying to perfect this song on my guitar. My guitar. I run to the closet and look around for my guitar. After throwing boxes to and fro, I see my precious standing against the wall in the back, waiting for me to strum her stings like old times. I pull her out and sit down with her up against my torso, running my fingers up against her blue, wooden base, picking up each string and letting it drop to create a vibrating note. The sound fills my ears with nostalgia as I relive a piece of my past.. - Pain_ was my all time, favorite song. I lived every day of my life with this song whirling around me, giving me a sense of comfort as I walked through the halls of my old school. I didn't have any friends and I was labeled even more after I came back from JV. It wasn't even my fault but I was still classified as a monster and people would outcast me in every way. And it wasn't as if I had a family to go back to. Even my own family out casted me and treated me like I didn't belong. They always favored my sister and made sure that she was always happy and had what she wanted. While she got to go her 'special trips', I would be sent to hospital after hospital because I was labeled as 'dangerous' and 'mentally unstable'. I was diagnosed with problem after problem. I went from having narcolepsy to sleep apnea to bipolar disorder to borderline to anxiety. I took pill after pill, needle after needle, desiring to be perfect like my sister but instead, I still diagnosed with more and more. People began to figure this all out and I was known as the problem child throughout the town. The only things that kept me company was my guitar and the song. They were the only things that kept me from giving up and succumbing to eternal darkness. They were the only things that wouldn't judge me and outcast me from. The only things that would understand me and never leave my side no matter what happens. Since I had nothing to do during the recess and lunch break, I made it a goal to learn how to play that song on my guitar. I would go to the music room everyday and practice. Practice makes perfect, right? I spent countless hours, minutes, seconds trying to perfect this skill but I still never was able to perfect it. I was beginning to lose hope in myself until that fateful day occurred. It was during a sunny day in the middle of April. Instead of enjoying the sun like the rest of the kids were, I was in music room, practicing over and over again. I could hear a few murmurs in the hallway outside but I was consumed with the notes that my guitar was playing. So consumed that I never noticed the door opening on that day._ _"Hey there. Callie is it?" said a voice to the right of me. I looked to the right and jumped in my seat when I saw my 3 idols, Missy, Jenni, Abby, standing by the door, staring at me with devious eyes. These people were the ones that I looked up to every day and always desired to be like them. They would ignore me on a daily basis and act as if I was invisible, always bumping into me without even saying a murmur. I always wished that they would acknowledge my existence, knowing that, in reality, they would never even turn an eye toward me. And now, here they are, wondering what my name is. Oh my fucking god._ _" Oh yes I-I'm C-Callie-e.." I stuttered out. I slapped myself internally as I watch Missy come forward._ _" You have a really nice guitar Callie." She began to stroke the wooden base, lightly strumming the stings._ _" Oh, um, thanks..."_ _" You know Callie," She stops and looks at me with daring eyes. " You're really good at playing the guitar. I haven't heard such talent in a long time. Every time it's been recess, I make a point to stop behind the door and hear those notes. Have you thought about putting that talent to good use?"_ _I stare back at her with bewildered eyes. " Oh, um, thank you. And no, I haven't.."_ _" What!? Why not!?" She asks of me intensely. I jumped back and tried to find a place to grip._ _" Well, it's just that.. No one ever offered me anything before so..."_ _Missy scoffs and returns back to Jenni and Abby. They each give a look to each other, nod, and look back at me with smirks. My eyes shift back to each of their faces, questioning their smirks. Missy coughs and prepares for talking._ _" Look Callie, we have been talking for the past couple days about this." My heart beat began to race. " And, gosh, well, you have a talent. A really serious talent. And the fact that you've been wasting it on this fucking room, well, it fucking bugs me. It bugs all of us." The blood in my veins begins to fluster my face and turn it blood red. " So, after discussing it for a few days, we want to ask you if you, yes you Miss Callie, would like to join our band, Soul Sister Evolution!" Missy exclaims with a grand smile, arms outstretched into an almost linear V. Every motion in my body stopped and I stare at them with surprised eyes._ _" Yeah Callie, you're so good. You would be fucking perfect!" adds Jenni. Abby rapidly nods in agreement._ _" See, Callie, even these two agree! You have talent, I swear. You wouldn't want to waste it right?" I shake my head in agreement. " Then, what do you say? Are you up for it?" Missy asks with her hand stretched out toward me. I stay frozen for a while longer, thinking about my decision. They were right. I did have a talent. I had a talent that has been overlooked so many times. A talent that could give me a new chance at life. A chance to live my life with friends and recognition without the labels that were placed upon me. Plus, these girls are my idols. Why would I say no, especially to them? I look towards the outstretched hand, verifying my fate. I hop down and stop a few inches away from her boney fingers. I look at her hand, then her eyes. I nod and grab her hand, giving it a everlasting shake. The room fills with smiles and laughter as I get attacked by hugs at full force. Even a smile managed to escape and appear where my usual frown was placed, giving me a sense of a new life and new chance. I return all the hugs and we all were filled with-_ "CALLIE!" screamed my horrendous sister, snapping me back to reality. "CALLIE!" she screeched again, banging on the door with god knows what. I hope it's her head. "WHAT!?" I yell back, staring through the door with my signature death stare. "Your little BOYFRIEND and his family are here! Hahahahahaaha!" With that, I hear her running down the hall, each footstep growing more and more distance. My blood continues to boil at the mere mention of ' boyfriend'. Stan Marsh and I are NOT nor have we EVER been together. We used to be really close friends until he decided to be a fucking pansy and break every form of trust that was created between us. That little asswi- "CAALLIIEEEE! GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE AND SAY HELLO TO OUR GUESTS!" screamed my mother from the dining hall. Damn that woman can yell. I set down my guitar delicately and open my door to go fulfill my mothers wish. Who knows what will happen to me if I didn't comply? I already have enough scars as is. As I walk out, I can already hear the voices of the Marshes and my parents greeting each other. There is laughter resonating through the dining hall into the whole house. I sit with my torso against the rail, my legs shooting out of the bars, kicking back and forth in the air. I see hugs and lots of touchy- feely moments. It even looks like Mr. Marsh is getting frisky on my mom. How has his wife not killed him yet? I look around until I see Stan standing by mom. My whole body fills with a flame as I see him looking around. He turns to the left and looks straight up at me, with surprised eyes. I return the same look until my view of him comes back and give him the look of a pissed off bear. Mom bear, to be more specific. I stare at him a bit longer until my stomach begins feeling like it's twisting. I get up and return back to my room, not even saying a word to any of them. **AN: Finally we start to get some ACTUAL characters in here! After this chapter, it should be looking more like a fanfiction so please do stayed tuned! Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I hope you like it/see potential with it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh boy, I finally got Ch 4 up. I've been so busy lately. At least in two weeks, I'll be as free as a bird and I can write this story as long as I want without homework distracting me. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it was an awkward kind of chapter to write. **

I slammed the door shut with every piece of anger in me. I hate Stan Marsh with such a fiery passion. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Every time I see or think of his face, all the contents of my stomach violently come up and down, leaving a disgusting taste in my mouth. It was never like this. Never. We were the best of friends, two peas in a pod. My parents and his were always really close. I'm not to sure of the origins but that they've known each other much before Shelly, Stan's older sister, was born. Stan and I almost grew up together. My family would always visit his and we would spend days and nights constantly in each others company. We were like twins that were attached to hip. Even when the visits became less frequent, we still made sure that our friendship was still strong. That is until 2 years ago, when he decided to be a little bitch and destroy everything that we created in our friendship. He cheated me out and when the finger was pointed at him, he pointed it right at me, even when I defended his asshole all over the place. What an ungrateful bastard.  
I decide that thinking of Stan Marsh was just wasting my sanity and went to play my XBOX. I put on Left 4 Dead and had fun slashing zombies to and fro, playing as Zoey. We reached the storage area with the ladder when I heard knocking against my door.  
" Yea?" I yell as I lower the volume of the screaming zombies in the background. One was able to touch Zoey's tits. Congratulations. You get a shot to the head.  
"'Can..can I come in..?" said the muffled voice behind the door. Puzzled who could it be, I paused the game and opened my door. My expression went from confused to pissed at the sight of Stan, who was fiddling his fingers, looking straight of me.  
" What are you doing here?" I ask as I take a better look at him. He was wearing his trademark blue and red hat with his raven hair sticking out in every direction imaginable. He wore his brown jacket that had a maroon red brim and matching gloves with a pair of dark blue jeans. If I didn't hate his guts with a fiery passion, I probably would find him quite attractive. But as of now, he looks like a pile of shit.  
" Well my family was invited for dinner and my mom-"  
" No you smartass! I mean, what are you doing HERE, OUTSIDE MY FUCKING ROOM?!" I yelled at him, pointing towards his feet.  
" Well I just wanted to talk to you again since we-"  
" And whose fault is that, shit-for-brains?"  
" Ummm I don't.. I don't.."  
" Oh you don't know? You don't know!? God dammit you're so fucking..." I stopped midway. He took a step back and had his palms facing me, covering his petrified face. Even though I would pay millions to see him shit his pants, there was a part of me that still felt pity for his sorry ass. No matter what happened between us, we were close friends. He was the brother I always wanted, needed even. We know each other inside and out. He's the first one to ever find out about my mother does to me and stood by my side every time we were together, almost sort of protecting me from that darkness. And know, here he stood, terrified to even be a foot near me. I turned my back to him and walked halfway in my room, stopping when I heard him rustle out of that position. " Look Stan. What happened between us, I mean, that really hurt. The one person that I thought I could trust and... and..." Tears began forming at the corners of my eyes, cooling my face as each one ran down my puffed cheeks. " I.. I didn't know what to do or even what to think and-"  
" Callie, you don't need to say anymore. You're right. I fucked up. I fucked up everything. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about what happened. Everyday, I regret what I've done and I know that no matter how much I want to forget it, I can't escape what happened. I lost a valuable friend and gained painful memories that not even Mr. Hankey can erase."  
" Mr. Hankey?"  
" Talking Christmas Poo that Kyle discovered last year. You wouldn't get it. " Christmas poo? What the hell are these kids on? Jeez, I don't even want to know.  
" EITHER WAY, I've been living the past two years in regret and... well... I m-missed y-you C-Callie.." Tears were having a marathon on my face at this point. Behind me, I could hear sniffling as well. I turned around and my eyes grew big as I saw Stan. His face became puffy and red, trying to fight back crying and failing to do so miserably. He was crying even worse than me, shaking where he stood. My legs began to feel weak, buckling into each other. Suddenly, I lost control and feel on my knees. I shifted my torso weight to the back of my feet and let everything that was suppressed for the past 2 years release itself, each painful memory coming out in a form of a tear. My face began to feel wet on my hands, each tear sticking onto every orifice of my fingers. I saw some wet stains on my shirt, unaware of where there possibly came from. My body felt cold and rigid as I continued to cry. I just wanted him to leave. No. He belongs to this town. This is his home. I just want to leave. I want to go back to the past years, where everyday a smile would appear on my face. Back the years where California was my home. A place where I could go and forget about the world. A place miles and miles away from the cold hard floor I'm sitting on right now, crying instead smiling.  
I begun to hear footsteps come closer to me in a slow, hard tempo. Instinctively, I curled more into myself, protecting my face. I've learned this method after my mother. She would come in my room after I've done something wrong or ' not normal' and begin to whip my body, leaving numerous of scars around. She would never get my face though. My face was the only part of me that she viewed as ' untouchable'. I curl up even tighter at the memories, pressing my face even harder against my knees. Heat began to overwhelm me as the figure walked closer and closer until t hey stopped right in front of me. After a while of silence, I begin to feel arms covering me as if to protect me. Protect me from all the darkness that has entered my life. I losses a bit to see Stan's arms around me, pressing himself against me, as he used to always do whenever I cried. I stop hugging my knees and move my arms to hug his torso, pressing my face against his left side. We stay like that for a while longer, listening to each other's soft tears.  
Once we released every tear that was in our system, we began to loosen up our embrace. I took my face away from his toned chest ( Jeez what does this guy do!?) and look into his eyes. He returns the stare and gives me a wide toothy smile that's bright enough to light up an entire football stadium. I question if he has a girlfriend or not. I mean, with a smile like that, who wouldn't go out with him.  
" Hey, you know, I was playing on the Xbox before all of this. Maybe we can duel it out, you know like old times..." I asked him as I returned the smile. We immediately untangled ourselves from our embrace and ran over to the Xbox to kick some zombie ass.

We walked farther along the abandoned house in Left 4 Dead. I still played as Zoey while Stan played as Francis. All of a sudden, a CP startled the car alarm outside and hoard of zombies came chasing after us. I was shooting zombies left and right with my pistol while Stan beating the shit out of each of them.  
" God dammit! When is this hoard going to end?" screamed Stan as more and more zombies came running after him. I was able to at least get a few of them away from me but Stan's character was being eaten alive.  
" Why don't you use your gun!? You have like one of the best guns in the game!" I screamed at him as I head shot another zombie heading for my tits. What's with these horny zombies?  
" Because I don't want to run out of bullets and use that shitty pistol that youre using!"  
As he said that, a zombie came up from behind him, killing enough of his life to leave him on the ground, unable to get up unless received help from a friend. The other two were somewhere further in, so they were not available to assist. It only left me to help him up. Ha.  
" Hey why don't you actually help me up instead of standing there, you bitch?!"  
" Well because..."  
" Because what?"  
I aimed my pistol at the fallen Francis " Because I still hate you." And proceeded to shoot him til his death.


End file.
